


The Moon

by succulentwriter



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Feelings Realization, M/M, Repetition, Specifically Manga Canon Compliant, That "the moon is beautiful isnt it" saying, The Moon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succulentwriter/pseuds/succulentwriter
Summary: A few nights where Akira observes a full moon and reflects on his feelings about a certain somebody; specifically somebody who reminds him of the moon.
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira, Fudo Akira/Makimura Miki (One Sided)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same manner as my "Lucky" fic, but...better, I think. Inspiration for this fic comes from that one panel at the end of the manga which I did post on twitter (it's like, my most recent tweet. Twitter is in the end notes. Okay! Enjoy!

Akira leaned against the railing of Ryo’s balcony, staring up at the night sky. There wasn’t a cloud in sight - just the stars and the moon, full and bright. 

“The moon…” Akira began to say out loud, his thoughts interrupted by a voice behind him. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Akira turned around to face Ryo, watching as the blonde stepped to the railing as he took a drag from his cigarette. “Always is, always has been. Never changing.” He spoke softly, staring up at the moon.

Akira kept his gaze on Ryo. “It changes all the time,” Akira told him. Ryo laughed quietly as he put his cigarette out. “The phases…”

“The phases of the moon are simply just phases, Akira,” Ryo now turned to him, his face glowing in the moonlight. “It’s the same moon, regardless of what shape it is.” Akira looked back at the moon. Ryo was right. He was always right. “You know, love is a little like the moon.”

“That sounds strange coming from you.”

A playful shove. “You get what I mean though, right? Love has its own phases, always changing its shape, but it's still the same love,” Ryo’s a little closer now. That’s okay. Akira likes it when Ryo’s close. “The moon, and love, are two beautiful things, aren’t they?” Akira finds his gaze returning back to Ryo, nodding slowly as he really  _ looks  _ at Ryo. The moon and love...their beauty can’t compare to how beautiful Ryo looks right now. His hair, messy yet completely clean, his smile, soft and kind - just like his eyes, which reflect Akira’s face and the stars behind him. Ryo looks like he wants to say more, but chooses not to. He takes a step back, looks at the moon one last time, then bids Akira goodnight as he walks back into his apartment. Akira mumbles a reply back, watching him until he’s completely gone, then turning back to the moon. With a sigh, Akira takes flight to return home.

——

Akira’s laying down on the roof of the Makimura house, staring up at the night sky. Another night without clouds in the sky - another night of just the stars and the moon, full and bright. 

“The moon…” Akira begins to talk to himself, but his thoughts are interrupted by another voice.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Akira looks down to see Miki, making her way onto the roof. Akira helps her until she’s safely laying down on the roof with him. There’s something about the way she says it is different from Ryo. Of course it’s different. “I like the sun more, though.”

“Why is that?” Akira asks, intrigued.

Miki shrugs. “The moon seems so lonely and cold. The sun, however, it’s like - it feels  _ alive,  _ you know?” She tells him. “When the sun is out, people are out, so you can’t really feel lonely like you can at night.” Akira has the thought of telling her that people can feel lonely during the day, but doesn’t, as he thinks about Ryo. He...doesn’t exactly know what Ryo does in the day. He doesn’t go to school, he doesn’t work (or at least, Akira’s not aware that he has a job), so...what does he do? He most likely goes around doing research of where the most demon activity is, but Akira knows that Ryo can do most of that research at home, alone. 

“Miki,” Akira takes a deep breath. “Does the moon remind you of love?” He asks her, hoping she says yes, but also hoping she says no. 

Miki shrugs again. “I guess? The moonlight can be romantic, but the moon itself? I dunno!” She’s smiling as she thinks and looks at Akira. It’s not the same smile Ryo had. “I think it really depends on the situation, maybe. Hey, I’ve heard moonlight can make somebody prettier? Does it work for me?” Miki asks. She’s expecting a serious yet flirty reply, Akira can sense it. Akira knows her attraction for him is only because of the demon inside him, but there’s a part of him who wants to grasp at this opportunity for love since, well, where else would he find anybody who loves him? There’s another part of him that knows that exact answer. 

“The sunlight works better for you,” Akira tells her as he stands. “I’ll be home in the morning.” 

“Where are you going so late at night? Oh, let me guess, Ryo’s?” Akira can only offer her a nod. “Why do you always go to his place? Especially at night? Can’t we spend at least one night together?” Akira shakes his head. 

“The moon is only out at night.” He says as starts to make his way down by using the trellis on the side of the house. Miki leans over the edge with an annoyed expression.

“What type of answer is that? Plus, the moon is always out, you dummy! You just can’t see it sometimes!” She yells. Akira stills for a moment, then looks up at her to tell her she’s right. Of course. The moon rarely sets - Ryo’s told him this before. It’s all about the angles and rotations around the Earth - something like that. But it’s still there. Just like how Ryo’s always there in his apartment, alone, even during the day. Akira thanks Miki before running off, faster than he ever has before. 

——

Akira settles himself down on the balcony above Ryo’s, watching him smoke in his pajamas. A late night smoke, probably after a nightmare. Ryo’s staring at the moon, deep in thought. “The moon’s really pretty tonight, isn’t it?” It’s comical how Ryo jumps in surprise, his cigarette sliding out of his hands and dropping to the sidewalk below. Ryo turns to him with a shocked expression, watching Akira as he joins him on the balcony. 

“What are you doing here so late?” Ryo asked, looking over the edge for his cigarette (it was long gone, of course it was) before looking at Akira. “Shouldn’t you be at home sleeping?”

“No, I should be here, with you.” Akira’s answer surprised Ryo even more, his cheeks turning pink as he stumbled out words, trying to piece together a response. “You know, I asked Miki if she thought the moon was beautiful.” 

Ryo’s expression changed. “Oh. What was her answer?”

“She shrugged and told me she liked the sun more,” Akira told him. “Said that the moon was lonely and cold and that you can’t be lonely if the sun was out.” Ryo pursed his lips, probably thinking the same thing Akira did in that moment. There was a bit of silence between them as they now looked at the moon, both knowing what to say, but not how. 

Ryo was the one to break the silence. “What do you prefer?”

“Hm?”

“Do you like the sun? Or the moon?” 

“I like the sun,” Akira began, watching as Ryo’s face looked disappointed; heartbroken. “But, I love the moon even more.” Ryo’s expressive tonight, back to his surprised look. “When the moon is out, like this, it means I get to see you,” Akira stepped closer to Ryo, taking his hands in his. “But Miki made me remember something you told me - The moon doesn’t really set. You just need to look for it.” Akira’s other hand was on Ryo’s cheek now. Ryo looked more beautiful than ever tonight. Akira wondered why, yet knew the answer. 

“Akira, I...I don’t know what to say.” Ryo was leaning into his touch, a gentle hand on his, their other hands still being held together. “I...Do you really think the moon is beautiful?” Ryo asked. Akira knows what Ryo’s really asking. 

“I do,” Akira wants to leave it at that and just kiss Ryo now, but he needs to actually say it. “I love you.” Akira’s voice is tender as he speaks, then leans down to kiss Ryo softly. Ryo meets him halfway. Ryo’s lips taste like heaven and a little like cigarettes, but it was Ryo. It’s always been Ryo. His answer for everything. He hears a soft laugh come from Ryo as they part, feeling Ryo cup his face and wipe the tears rolling down his cheeks away.

“You know, you’ve always been such a crybaby.” 

“Speak for yourself.” Akira wiped Ryo’s tears away before pulling him into an embrace. They stayed like that for a moment, quietly enjoying each other’s arms around one another, quietly crying. Akira found himself hugging Ryo tighter, thankful that there’s somebody who loves him truly, and forever. He’s so thankful that it’s Ryo who loves him, and he feels regretful for not realizing it sooner, but...did that matter now? Here he was, with Ryo, knowing it and loving it - loving  _ him _ . 

Akira was snapped out of his thoughts as Ryo moved to step away from the embrace. “We should head inside, it’s getting windy.” Akira nodded, following Ryo mindlessly inside the apartment and to the bedroom. There, they laid in bed together, with the window in Ryo’s apartment letting the moonlight reflect on Ryo. It was a beautiful sight to behold.  _ Ryo  _ was beautiful, more so than the moon. 

——

Akira laid on bare rock, staring up into the night sky. There wasn’t a cloud in the night sky - just the stars and the moon, full and bright.

“The moon…” Akira thought. He couldn’t speak. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” A voice next to him finished his thought. “It’s the only thing that hasn’t changed in all of these millions of years…” Akira wanted to turn to look at him, at Satan...at  _ Ryo _ … but he couldn’t. Of course he couldn’t. The only thing Akira could do was listen to Satan ramble on about the reason this all happened. He listened as Satan’s voice grew more strained as he tried to speak, and as sobs overtook him as he leaned over Akira. Even with that sorrowful expression and the tears, Ryo still looked beautiful. His beauty was unchanging, just like the moon. Just like his love for him - their love for each other. It goes through phases, but no matter how it looks, they still love each other. Akira wants Ryo to know that, but he can’t. 

All he can do is listen to Ryo cry as heavenly bells ring in the distance and pray in his mind that he could look at a full moon with Ryo again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: succulentwriter  
> Kudos and comments very much so appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
